Princess and Pirate
by Raihannn
Summary: 2P Italy x 2P Female Germany. Fantasy AU. Luciano is a bastard captain pirate, together with his barbaric crew they had kidnapped princess Louise, a fierce and angry princess about this entire experience! Between her and the captain, they'd rip each other throats out but maybe... just maybe, it could change? [I literally have no other better images to use as the cover ;;;v;;]
1. Chapter 1

_**Luciano Vargas- 2P Italy**_

 _ **Louise Beilschdmidt- 2P Female Germany**_

 _ **Maria Beilschmidt- 2P Female Prussia**_

 _ **Arthur Kirkland- APH England.**_

 _ **Roderich Edelstein- APH Austria**_

 _ **Louise and Maria's grandad- Aldrich Beilschmidt; Germania**_

The Kidnapping and Arrival.

"I demand a better room than this! This is no proper way to treat a princess such as me and I shall scream, trash, and I will not stop! You have my word!" There goes her dress, the hems of the large skirt being raised from the floor boards of the ship as she brings her leg up and towards the iron bars keeping her in to which- she is not highly amused and satisfied of. The princess continues to kick, and kick, and kick the bars as she yells loudly, "Let me out!" Continuously, and rather grateful of her shoes being made out of hard material, effective to protect her foot still kicking the stupid iron bars and satisfyingly producing loud clanking noises, scratching noises, mixed with her yelling she purposely does in a high pitch volume that's beginning to capture the attention of the two guards, part of the crew of this ship and they began to tell her to pipe it down, a clear distraught look on their faces as they approach her cell.

Who is Louise to stop? Never! Louise of the Beilschmidt royal family of the kingdom of north, princess Louise, shall not stop and continues kicking the bars the more the two men approaches. And it shows a perfect chance for her to reach out to one of them, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him forcefully against the hard, iron bars and his face clashes against it, knocking him out!

The second man cried out a curse and is about to reach for his dagger in its holster around his waist, when suddenly, an angry tone spoke as the heavy heels of a pair of boots clatter against the wooden boards of the floor. Louise glared at the man walking down the short flight of stairs, captain of this ship harbouring a crew of pirates, Luciano Vargas! One of the most feared pirate, the strongest to sail the seas and what a waste of a handsome face like that.

"You bastard!" Louise hollered, and he's glaring back, huh? She concluded it a glaring contest it is. The princess crossed her arms, turning up her nose at him and scoffed. "I demand a better room than this dirty cell," she said again.

If she is to be taken hostage, should she not be given a better treatment than this? Especially so after this captain and his crew of men so suddenly kidnapped her.

…

In before the poor princess was kidnapped, she was well on her way with her sister in their lovely, gold rimmed and crimson red coloured carriage pulled by the horses being coached down the path of her kingdom heading out to travel to the neighbouring kingdom ruled by the Edelstein family just south west from her place of ruling.

It is a very nice kingdom, beautiful, and rich in a unique culture, a musical one so to say. Ranging from being the number one trader of musical instruments throughout the entire land to being known as the number one place to be for extravagant musical shows by the musicians born and raised to be in that very kingdom. Prince Roderich of the Edelstein family, the man she is to marry is a charmer, a gentleman, and the princess was very excited with her sister and their dear grandfather, the king who is already there to form a bond between the two kingdoms through this wedding to be held soon.

But as some might say, things don't go according to plan when suddenly; the carriage with the two princesses were in, were assaulted by this group of men, strong and to be feared.

It happened so quick, the coach suddenly pulling over to the left side of the road and he steps down in concern to check on a man lying on the ground, Louise recalls. As soon as the dear coach left his seat, it was then that a loud cry was heard and the men appeared from beneath the bushes, brandishing weapons from swords to gun and charged forward the carriage—however, they had no intention to harm their target at all. They needed to assert themselves as the ones in control towards the two sisters of monarch as so their leader says, a nasty looking man with a very angry looking face, clad in a blue long coat with gold trimmings and a pair of boots as black as a raven's feather.

Though they did not hurt the sister of princess Louise which is princess Maria, the man leading the attack was quick to knock poor princess Louise unconscious and carry her in his arms as they make a great escape on the southern route to quickly reach the port in two days' time, and he boarded the proud ship he owns together with his crew and holds the unconscious princess captive in his cell below the deck as his ship begins to sail.

Captain of the ship, Luciano Vargas, a pirate to be feared for his and his men's strength and the countless, weaker enemies he has defeated in the past. The mountain of gold he has successfully discover, savaged, all through battles he won and claiming the prizes much to his pleasure. A man with quite the temper, impatience, and good looks not to be wasted with skin bathed in tan kissed by the long years under the sun, eyes shining in a pink, maroon shade like a dazzling gemstone, hair in reddish tint—some of his crews jokingly say, repeating their jokes, their captain's hair is coloured with the blood of his enemies! Though none is sure whether it is true or not as Luciano himself amuses along with the repetitive joke every time. And more all, he is rather young. Among the youngest compared to the five strongest pirates, they've reached the edge of thirties and Luciano is still fooling around at mid-twenties, a man enjoying his life and victories on the seas he's sailing.

But now we can't say he's enjoying his day today, is he? Not when the furious princess Louise came to awake, made loud noises, yelled and yelled and yelled, and even knocked out one of his men.

"I won't repeat myself again, you darn pirate! Let me out of this cell!" The poor princess, her pride still as high as her status and she's not afraid at all in looking up to the fearsome pirate Luciano and matching his cold, murderous glare

"Why would I want you out of there? You're becoming more or less like a deranged ape and less of what I expect of a princess." Cold, impatient tone coming from the pirate captain himself was what everyone knew when he gave out that ruthless, dark and supposedly intimidating stare that was rumoured to even intimidate the most dangerous sea creatures.

As if that were really the case.

These rumours were probably quite the exaggerations he was proud of, as though those dangerous sea creatures may not be all that intimidated by him, he was not afraid of facing said sea creatures. He has encountered and killed them over in his past, so how could he not face a sea serpent or even one of the large krakens?

"I think you look better in the cage if I have to be honest. If you're becoming more like an animal with all that horrendous screeching and shouting, where else do you belong?" He was rather proud and was about to leave when the guard that was the only one left conscious, spoke.

"I mean no disrespect at all, Captain, but Captain Arthur specifically asked that you let her remain in the same condition as when she was captured." What? The captain doesn't remember that in the discussion at all. All Luciano thought was capture princess, deliver her in some months over to Captain Arthur, then huge sum of money would be surging over for him! "...Did he really say that? I mean, I had a discussion with him and he didn't mention that."

"Well, Captain, as much as I do not want to supposedly defend her." The man said as he picked up the other unconscious guard. "Captain Arthur has specifically asked that just about when you were leaving, else half of the gold he promised is what you'll receive."

God, damn it. Did Arthur really ask that? No wonder he's offering Luciano a huge sum of money for just delivering a princess, but due to his rash nature of paying attention on nothing but the price, the conditions that came with receiving the price was always blurred in his memory. Sure, he was a ruthless pirate, but he tends to forget things if he would ever begin to think about the reward price that simply comes for completing a fellow pirate's errand such as now.

He glared back at that damned annoying face of the princess, who was looking up to him with that smug face. It can be said that Luciano was not amused the slightest at the fact she had to be treated so nicely when she shouldn't be in the first place! But where could they put her? He could not let her sleep along with her crew since it was a big place where they all slept together, and the only room available for one person is that…

No.

Fucking no way.

Does he have to give over his own room? Why?

So now he has to sleep along with his crew. God, damn it. He tried to ease his breathing, because Luciano was feeling like a bull, and his hands were clenched, as he slowly turned to the guard, "...See it that everyone knows to prepare a good bed for me along in your sleeping chambers. While I'll go over to my own room to see the preparations for the dear princess. " Luciano said, as he really was just wanting to curse and punch that satisfied look out of this damn girl's face.

"So please, stay here for a moment as we go on to prepare your room, princess." He begrudgingly was about to stomp out furiously, but decided to calm himself through punishing that man, the guard who took all the rotten fun out of this mess. "Also, you're assigned to cleaning duties for the next few weeks." He said to that man who clearly had that satisfyingly distraught and angered face.

…

Now the ordeal is done, Louise's smirk grew wide. Hah, serves that darn pirate right! The cheer inside her increased and she watched as the pirate leaves together with the guards, the unconscious one even and the princess could only wait in this tiny cell until they return but she had a thought. Despite the awful stench reeking about from every corner of the walls, the slow dripping sound from the floor boards above and echoing, the faint yells of the crews of this ship being heard in this moment, princess Louise was thinking of something rather reckless that could bring danger to her life, but really now, would that captain harm her simply for escaping? Louise certainly hears that guard earlier, saying that she is to be delivered to Arthur? As she is, unharmed and unscathed, she recalls. So again she asks, the captain of the ship won't hurt her, right?

But how is she to escape? Sure, she is a princess who can wield a sword and fight but taking on a whole crew is too overwhelming and chances are, she will die. And that's not a pretty chance, not at all as the princess values her life. But generally speaking, she had never been put in this type of situation so she wouldn't know how exactly to act.

Swimming is not an option, she cannot swim. Unfortunate, really, and with a heavy sigh, she decided it's best to put this off. There's still the high chance of waiting for her grandfather to take necessary steps, that'll lead to her rescue. Hopefully? For now, a guard returned and opened the cell door for her and Louise follows the guard out.

Giving no mind as she passes by all the crews sneering, chuckling, grinning at her. She held her head high and mighty, not to let herself be affected by these men and even the captain of the ship. Poor handsome captain who looks rather angry, and Louise smirked a little as she walked past him into the lovely room right below the captain's deck.

What caught her by surprise is the captain himself following in and closing the door after.

Louise turned around, facing him and a pout curled on her lips. She's just about to have her moment being in this room, to relax! But the captain here just had to step in and being alone with him is... Well, she had just realized that and felt uneasiness clouding, the princess slowly took step after step backwards until she found herself against a wall. Well, if it ever comes down to it, she could take him down...? Lord, help her. But she must appear unaffected!

"I don't believe there's anything between you and me that we can talk about, yes? Then why are you here?" Her voice was a little shaky but still she maintained her neutral façade. And is the captain going to apologize? She mused, but really, as if he'd do so.

…

It was awful, as it completely disturbed the captain to no end that she, of all people, had to get his room. True to the stories, despite those slight exaggerations, pirates were greedy. Very darn greedy and possessive of anything that they own to their selves. Luciano was a part of how people would classify pirates like them as he was self-centred, and most of all he was cruel. Vengeance was something Luciano would like, as he devised a simple plan that was a bright idea in his mind. As he watched the princess now being led to the room where she would be staying in, he made sure to close door behind him, lock the door even, and slid the key down below and out to the other side and just in case, with the secret knock, his crew will know it'll be their captain requesting they open the door for him.

Despite the anger that clouded his eyes every time he gazed at her, she was beautiful. Who wouldn't expect that from a woman who bore royal, beautiful blood with genes that perfected her very appearance? Her hair was short, but it was alright, as he focused on her very face. He can help himself with this girl if he wants to, right?

Arthur be damned for now, as he was sure if he were to take that precious thing that every woman keeps to their selves unless they were willing to be given to their supposed love, Arthur wouldn't take it too bad, most likely. Luciano's boots clacked over the wooden floor, as he got closer, nearer to the princess, with that seemingly charming, but dangerous smirk over his face.

"Now, now. No need to be so self-conscious, princess... It's not bad that I just wanted to, I don't know, play around a bit?" The fear and panic that flashed into her eyes as he got closer was real exciting to him. "Though Arthur's words do mean something, he probably won't mind if I do take something, that probably wouldn't mean you'll actually change, just that, you'll gain, experience, I guess?" He chuckled, as he was a mere few feet near her.

She was so amusing to watch as it was so obvious she wouldn't want this, and he was just entertained by her reactions.

"Why am I wanting to do it to you? Because, princess, I sure for want to see you without all that puffy uncomfortable clothes you wear." He loved it. Teasing people like this, as it excites him, in a slightly erotic way, but not that he'd actually do it. Despite the countless tales of his piracy, some of his moral code is still intact, so never, ever would he actually do it forcefully to a woman.

But it didn't mean his playful words were not honest. He has desired a lot of women, but never, ever as strong as a desire as this towards the princess herself "And I also would like to see the look of the Edelstein's face if they knew I, for one, took your virginity." Though, that was only a fantasy he knew he'll never have, with this woman hating him for taking her away from her life, her home, her family. Though he was outward a seemingly perverted man, never would he act on it without consent. It would be strange for anyone, if they found out a pirate who has killed, severed body parts, sunk ships, fought large dangerous monsters, actually would never dare force a woman to lie in bed with him despite his erotic and extreme desires, but it was only Luciano's way of working, how he was made, and he openly accepted it without a single thought.

His words, his body language, his smirk telling a thousand tales, Louise was terrified. He was close, closer than the princess would like and the smell of sweat, the salty sea, together with a hint of wine she could detect from here and she gulped nervously as every words he said sent chills down her spine and she hated it- hating the utter reality that she feels so defenceless!

The princess snapped out of it just as the bastard pirate said so casually what would it be for the Edelstein if he were to take her virginity? Princess Louise Beilschmidt wouldn't ever allow it! The princess allowed a gasp in complete shock to escape her lips and anger ensues. She drove the palm of her hand right across the bastard pirate's cheek with all the strength she could muster and that alone made him stagger back, as she cries out, "Don't you dare! Stay away from me!"

Her voice broke pitifully, and tears spilled.

The princess never faced this kind of situation and she's very, very vulnerable. She hated it. Her hands shaking, wrapping around her round frame as she glares at the pirate through tear stained eyes and said again, this time, with her voice quivering, "Stay away." Her mind was screaming however, closing to plea, that he doesn't hurt her.

His eyes blinked in surprise, the girl got easily terrified alright, by this acting of his. He had made many men and women cry before he slayed them, but never had he made a princess cry this bad. The slap on his cheek—she really did hit it with such force, and even with her telling him to back off, he couldn't, he didn't, as a smile remained on his face as he was taking a few more steps, which made her burst into more tears.

"Alright, princess, this is really the end of the line—you really want it that rough? Well I for sure will be rough." Those were terrifying words, as Luciano envisioned a scenario where he can finally bed someone with such a high class—but it wouldn't be possible as he was now playing along with this fear in her own eyes, which he didn't mind, after he had delivered her to Arthur, he's sure to seduce the best women he can find in small towns he can sail to!

And when he got closer that their body were mere inches from each other, Louise positively let out a small cry, and you know what Luciano did? He just kissed her cheek. He was sure it's not bad to do that at all, since it was nothing but a simple, sweet kiss, on the cheek before he took a few steps back, though it is tempting to stay in that spot for a long period of time as her scent—of perfume, of that royalty he couldn't understand was such a good thing to breathe into.

"Too bad I really can't do that. I won't be that kind of guy despite me actually wanting to do all that with you." It was so casual as if like Louise didn't burst into tears, that he didn't scare her half to death, but what else do you expect from a pirate like this? "Just wanted to get a good scare out of you to wipe that stupid smirk out of your face." He decided to say too, since the pirate captain has not got much to hide, because what is the point of hiding his reasons from the captive who'll probably never see her family again?

The tingling feeling of the kiss surprised her, the princess couldn't begin to comprehend why but his next words out of his mouth angered her to no end. Oh so angry, after he walks out and just as the door is about to close, Louise took off her shoe and threw it directly at the wooden, thick door with a cry, "You bastard!"

Who does he think he is, playing with her feelings like that? Kissing her cheek without even any permission given? How dare he?! She hated him, the princess was filled with hatred for that bastard man and she wants revenge.

So this other pirate Arthur wants her in good condition, huh?

Then she'll make it so that she will not be and that pirate won't get his precious gold as a result! Perfect!

…

Finally, Louise stepped back and admired her work.

Her work of barricade the door with the cupboards, drawer and the adorable night stand and it took her quite a while, having to take off her dress and wear the clothes she found in the closet that probably belongs to Luciano but what other choice does she have? Better to wear this loose shirt and comfortable brown slacks, and lucky her she found a pair of boots and surprisingly, a pair of clean socks. Because you swear pirates would be dirty, but, maybe some are not as the clothes she currently wears is clean and smells good, while putting away her dress.

Oh she'll miss wearing that but it won't suit with the current situation she's in. But all that aside, the door is perfectly blocked and the princess is proud, now to just wait as she settles in the mattress, proved to be comfortable but the strong scent of that darn pirate bastard hits and she hated it. But what can she do?

She's tired, hungry, and misses her family. The princess misses her dear grandfather and she worries sick of that old man, how he'll be upon hearing word that her granddaughter had been kidnapped and taken someplace foreign.

Louise couldn't stop the tears flowing, the overwhelming emotions surging from anger to sadness, anxiety, and she wants to go home. The poor princess wept silently, clutching the sheets around her wept to her own despair.

…

Oh how the pirate frustratingly hates and at the same time, enjoys her for her appearance. It was like a battle clashing within his head, as hate and like was both what he felt for the princess that he has to capture. She was an amusing girl to be, an untouched beauty Luciano was ready to go on and just take for himself. Well, maybe he's not doing that anytime soon as his head replayed that montage of different fantasies he really would have loved doing to her.

He would have loved touching her in every place that could matter, maybe even own her for himself if the gold Arthur promised him wasn't probably worth a quarter of his own gold, and that was already a big sum of gold for the crew and himself. Thoughts like that mingled through his brain until one of his crew approached him, distracting him from his wayward thinking and pulling him back to reality.

"What is it?" He asked coldly, in that same demanding, strong way he would act towards his crew.

"Well, Captain. I wanted to suggest we give the princess some sustenance to eat. We have to keep her alive to get the gold, right Captain?" Luciano at first would think that the man might be siding with the princess, but seeing that greedy look and having known this man to be as greedy as every one of them, he guessed he could consider his suggestion.

"Sure. Get her some good bread and jam from the pantry, since that is currently what we have right until our next stop to town." The crew member was about to go when Luciano made sure to say something last for an order.

"And let me bring it over for her."

...

A few moments later, here Luciano was, carrying a plate of decent food for the princess. Grabbing the key from his neck, he unlocked the door, but look at this; He can't push it. That sneaky little princess. She really wants this the harder way, huh?

"Princess, you are aware that with what you've done, we pirates would break this door through our brute strength? That means we'll also destroy the door to the room, and that means no more privacy for you and I can let any of my men do whatever they want with you at every night." It was a serious threat that Luciano considered doing.

If Louise was going to be stubborn, and won't let anyone in, then guess what, he will get rid of his want for her and just let the crew get on with it on her. "I may not do such acts towards you without consent but my crew... They do not uphold or share the same values as me. Do take off the obstruction, because you might just be the well-needed relief of my crew if you're that stubborn."

For the princess, however, the tears didn't stop and so did her cries, the poor princess felt too much of emotions surging as worries flooded her mind and wiping away the proofs of her cries was tiring so princess Louise could only wail, weep, sobbing into the pillow with a heart sinking deep, deeper than the ocean over the thoughts of being away from her family, never seeing her family, forever. And that is scary, scary for the princess who fears the unknown; she doesn't know where she'll end up, she doesn't know who this Arthur is, she doesn't know how she will fare on this ship, she doesn't know what will happen next! All that clutched in her mess of a mind, leading her to cry continuously.

The sound of the knocking on the door surprised the princess only a tiny bit and hearing the pirate's voice wasn't one to comfort her- instead, it made her cries increase.

With a broken, sad voice, she said, "Go away!" A soft sniffle follows. "J- Just leave me alone!" And another stream of wail. Louise feels doomed and being left in solitude seemed to be a best solution, the princess as well didn't exactly hear what the pirate had said but she could not find it in herself to care

Neither could she move, too much energy was taken out of her from the crying she's going through. The pillow is soaking wet with her tears and her throat was soaring, she could use some water but does it really matter? Weakly she cries, "Leave me alone," but still it was loud enough for anyone to hear.

The poor princess sounds wounded, and broken, exhausted as well. Like a poor puppy crying in pain.

…

"…" His hand clutched into a fist was left suspended in mid-air, just a few inches away from the door leading to the room the princess currently occupies and Luciano was left there in silence, hearing the princess cry so, so, _pathetically._ She sounded utterly sad, in pain, and Luciano was dumbfounded.

What is he supposed to do? The pathetic cries alone tugged on his heartstrings and halted him from saying anything mean, or even knocking—banging on the door to call out for her. Call out her name, tell her he brought food, tell her to open this door or…

She's still crying and Luciano frowned deeply. He took a deep breath, and the second he released, he knocked on the door _gently._

"My crew prepared some food for you, and I need you to open this door." He said.

No response.

"Princess, I won't repeat myself again. Open this door so I may bring the food to you."

If she doesn't respond, Luciano concluded he will leave, and—

"I don't need any. I'm not hungry!" Her voice was broken and by God, she sounds horribly pathetic.

"You will have to eat sooner or later, pri—" "No I don't! Leave me alone!"

Luciano felt a twitch of annoyance surging and he took yet another deep breath. "Princess," he said. "I will not—"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The whole ship fell silent, the princess's cry was heard through the wooden door and reached all the ears of the crew on board, who were looking back to their captain slowly breathing in and out and they knew what it meant, they knew the ragged breathing, shoulders arising and dropping in unison with every time he inhales, exhales, and the impatient left foot of the captain's tapping continuously, the crew were beginning to grow worry for Luciano Vargas who was getting angry.

Luciano breathed in, out, releasing slowly, and gritted his jaw over several times until finally, he looked away. He looked away and exhaled long before returning his gaze towards the door. "Fine," he said.

"If you're not going to eat, THEN STARVE IN THERE!"

…

Hello and good day, this is Han speaking and this is a collaborative work with me and Wish. This story is still in progress and updates will happen when it will happen, eheh~ Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Irisko- 2P Hungary**_

 _ **Disclaimer, now when it comes to the interpretation of the 2Ps, 2P Italy's characterization belongs to Wish, the one I'm working with for this story. 2P Female Germany, 2P Hungary, their characterization is mine but the second colour designs belong absolutely to Himaruya, author and creator of Hetalia. And the characters such as Austria, Germania, England, they're all his. Happy belated 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **anniversary of Hetalia!**_

 _ **PSA: Rape mentions in this chapter.**_

Dinner, and A Word With The Captain.

Night settled and a chilly breeze swept in, the poor princess approached the window, opening it to let in the wind and maybe, just maybe Louise hopes, it will help ease her tortured, tired mind from a whole day's worth of crying, mixed of emotions surging from anger to despair, to feeling hopeless, missing her family and worry of what will come upon her, a princess taken hostage by a bunch of barbaric pirates especially so that darn captain! He may have a face worth all the glory as a man, but his attitude, his personality, he's worse than a jerk, no, his entire attitude is way below the ocean surface—maybe it's reached the bottom of the ocean and that says a lot about how bad he is a person!

So what if he holds some value in him? Not the kind of man to forcefully bed a woman, raping a woman? So what?! It does not excuse him being a jerk towards princess Louise, who's just a scared girl alone in a ship filled with filthy pirates. Scary, dirty pirates, and it stinks. It really does, Louise is more ever grateful that the room she currently occupies isn't as bad.

It smells like soap, instead. Which made her have second thoughts about that jerk captain like before—his set of clothes she currently wore smells of soap too, and by now she can easily assume that he isn't as dirty as the other pirates.

But his personality is.

Louise had been sitting next to the window, after pulling a chair and putting it right where she sits now. Her arms rested on the cool, wooden windowsill and she fixed her gaze onto the sky.

The seemingly dark sky filled with stars shining and it was mesmerizing. She could make out the constellations just from observing how several stars are arranged in such a way to form a shape… a constellation… And that alone lifted her heart, her mind, putting her in ease that despite it all in this day, an unexpected turns of event filled-day, there's beauty still to be seen in the end. Stars shining in the dark sky is beautiful, and Louise was fond of the memories she has from when she was a child, stargazing with her grandfather until the middle of the night and her grandfather, Aldrich, would carry her in his arms and tell her, it's not good to stay up so late! Then, bring her to her room for her to be tucked into bed, a kiss to her forehead and both her plump, red cheeks, and he'd wish her good night.

Fond memories bringing a smile to curl on her lips as she sighs out softly, when suddenly, her stomach grumbled! Signalling her hunger arising which made her remember earlier, that shouting exchange with the darn pirate captain… Ah, geez, her mind snapped in realization. Realization that Luciano may not allow her to eat at all? Actually intending to let her starve in here…? And that brought Louise to think, she can't allow that to happen at all.

She is hungry and she needs food, a simple meal with do! But a feeling in her tells her, after removing the entire barricade made up of every single furniture in this room belonging to the darn pirate captain, she'll be hungrier than ever for her body would starve for a lot of food. She's already hungry from the tiring emotion-filled day alone and now she's about to move the furniture one by one starting with the smallest, the adorable nightstand.

…

It was very dark when she opened the door, and it creaked loudly to which she grimaced at, hoping that no one heard that? The princess stuck her head out through the narrow gap, large enough to fit, and peeked around the ship. Her eyes scanning at every direction to see if there is any crew to be seen, but none she could spot after twenty full minutes passed. So the princess deemed it safe, and proceeded to opened the door wider and took one step out, then another step, another step, head turning to every direction just in case, to watch out for anyone… And she's out of her room.

Louise looked around again, and only then she came to realize how incredibly large this ship is. She turned back to the deck, the door below that leads to her room and saw the captain's deck just above. How big that is, too. And curiosity catching her mind, she walked towards it. Walked towards, walked up the few flight of stairs and reaching onto where the darn captain stood. And again, the area alone is big, almost as big as the kitchen back in her castle. She snapped out of the thoughts upon catching sight of a man standing behind the sheep's wheel and Louise stopped in her steps. Watching him, and seeing that he doesn't noticed her being here, Louise quickly, silently turned around and started walking away to get off the deck—she has a bigger priority, to find the kitchen for food and she hopes the food is good. Even if it is not of royal quality, any simple food would do. The poor princess Louise is simply starving, and bread sounds the most delicious at the moment.

The only place she could think of where the kitchen would be being downstairs and it was a nightmare for her to go down, having to walk past several rooms where that must be the crew are sleeping. The narrow hallway stank, smelt of damp clothes and… feet. It stinks so bad! Louise had to hold her breath, keep her eyes forward and just, just keep walking. Pay no mind to the loud snoring noises, how dark it is right now because the fire is burning slowly in every of the lantern hung all across the walls.

Up ahead, at the very end of the hallway, there's a room and no door. It's bright! Louise almost jogged towards it, reaching there, she could smell food, smell the scent of spices, herbs, and boy it sure riled up her hunger. Louise was growing impatient and was bound smiling upon entering the kitchen. She easily assumed it a kitchen, spotting the several rows of cupboard on the wooden walls, catching sight of plenty jars filled with raw ingredients inside, the sink far left on the wall and how big it is! Opposite of the sink is the cabinet, and she saw two, three, cutting boards placed atop and knives in variety of sizes sprawled around.

Cabbages, slices of carrots, pieces of lettuce were bunched up on all three of the cutting board rather messily. Louise approached that same cabinet, glancing down on the vegetables and she picked up a piece of the carrot slices, popping one into her mouth and happily munching on it.

"Now I didn't think I'd catch a fresh, beauty meat such as ya!" A voice spoke—rather loudly which caught Louise in surprise, the princess almost squeaked in response but she immediately slapped her palm to her mouth and swallowed the carrot slice first!

"Whoa, whoa," the voice spoke once again, and reached to hold Louise's shoulder gently. "Settle down, I ain't going ta attack ya, my lady."

Louise inhaled slowly, and then dropped her hand. She turned to this person and to her utmost surprise, (again), it's a woman.

A very beautiful one, in fact. "You're…" The princess uttered, and the woman flashed a wide grin, squeezing the princess's shoulder in reassurance.

"I'll said it again, my lady. I ain't going ta attack ya, and here, grab a seat!"

…

Louise was silent, and had her eyes glued to who she assumes is the chef here, currently scooping hot broth into a bowl and the princess's mouth watered from the smell alone. And the chef soon spun around, approached the table the princess sat at, setting the bowl of broth in front of her. She had grabbed a spoon as well and gave it to the princess, who eagerly took it from her and was quick to take the first sip!

The chef took a sit right across the princess, and smiled.

"And where are my manners? Darn, my name is Irisko. Nice to meet ya, princess!"

Irisko was tan, like any others on this ship and her long, messily tied hair is in the colour of auburn. Her eyes were red, crimson red and piercing. Her lips still curled into a pleasant smile and Louise felt a little bashful, seeing this woman's beautiful smile. Bashful and happy is how the princess would describe her feelings at this current moment, happy because she met the first person on this ship who's not trying to mess with her, rape her (threatened like that certain someone did), like the others—Louise shook her head, as she much rather enjoys the broth and the loaf of bread Irisko just set on a plate for her!

"Louise… That's my name, and it's nice to meet you too," she said and took a piece of the bread slice she proceeds to dip into the broth and eat it afterwards.

Louise didn't notice, Irisko's smile fell as she had leaned close and seemingly frown at the princess's appearance; bags under the eyes seemingly swollen, and around the edges, it was staining red. The blond hair all tousled up, tangled, and Irisko raised a brow in question as she leans back into her chair.

"I take it that, ya and the cap didn't get along? Word spread around quickly on this ship and the boys boast about how angry he was, even threw the plate of food I made for him into the ocean."

The poor princess paused eating and gazed up from the bowl to the Irisko, only to look back down a second later and put the spoon down. "…" Louise sighed, "That bastard isn't exactly nice," said Louise.

"He made a big deal about me wanting a room for myself and he… he…"

"He…?" By this point, Irisko had her arms on the table and a curious expression all across her feature as she leaned close again! What is it that the princess is about to tell now that she looks disgusted?

"He actually teased about forcing sex upon me, raping me."

The look on Louise face was complete disgust and anger, and, what made Irisko worry is when the princess was tearing up. Irisko acted quickly, getting off of her seat and raced to sit next to the poor, poor princess which made the chef felt very, _very_ angry towards her captain now because she'll admit—there are times Luciano can be a complete asshole, a first class asshole and millions of time had Irisko always let it slide because it didn't seem to matter, it was just the usual in being an asshole about gold, fortune, all that, but _this_?!

Irisko isn't about to let this one go, this matter of joking about rape to a woman! Louise had begun crying and Irisko wrapped her hands around the blond, who's both wailing and… crying out her complaints.

"Who does he think he is?!"

"He thinks he's so good in whatever he does but he's an ass!"

"Oh, I'm captain of this ship, listen to me and my lame pirate coat! His coat is so ugly!"

"Blue doesn't match with his skin, it's so ugly!"

"He's so ugly! His entire self is ugly!"

"Seriously, blue coat and black boots?! Eww!"

Irisko had to admit, she wasn't sure whether to laugh, or to feel just as angry but her heart decided, for laughing. The poor chef was holding a fit of giggle while patting Louise on her back. She had never once heard anyone besides herself who can complain about the captain of this ship, much less his fashion tastes which Louise slaps an entire label on it of "UGLY."

"Blue, black, and gold, how hideous is that?! Hideous as his attitude!"

…

The entire night was filled with loud, noisy complaints from the princess and no one could blame her, Irisko somewhat understood through the princess's angry chewing on the bread, impatient scooping of the broth she had demanded a refill over four times in a row and she had finished her fifth, the sad, sad tears streaming down her fair, plump cheeks and overall the continuous insults she blasts about Luciano. Irisko still sat beside the princess, having an arm around her shoulder, occasionally squeezing out of assurance and comfort. Irisko felt sorry for Louise here, the only other woman asides herself on this ship and it wouldn't be the same for her because one, Louise is a princess. Two, Louise is still a princess.

A princess had never been in this kind of situation before, much less being directly thrown into a ship filled with men and a pervert being the captain—a perverted man being very, _very_ upfront about it. All these men lumped together are just a bunch of selfish and greedy bastards who know nothing but to chase after fortune, and how is a princess supposed to cope with a situation such as this? If ask Irisko, the only reason the chef was able to survive, the chef was keen on to show to all the crew of this ship her reason to not mess with her through a series of punches, kicks thrown at those who dare to even try to approach her and it did not take long for them to receive the message—but, Louise?

She's just a princess, a lonely girl lost in this world of madness.

Literally, madness. Have you ever seen how men go crazy over gold?

Back to Louise, she's just a princess who shouldn't even be here and Irisko felt utterly sorry for this girl. Alone and surrounded by these men who are, of course, strong, and perverted. Especially the captain. The crew of this ship can get along, but the presence of this beauty such as Louise on this ship, Irisko honestly felt like you just threw a piece of meat directly at a pack of hyenas. And that is not good at all, which is why, soon as Louise had calmed down and ceased her cries, Irisko suggested she'll accompany the princess back to her room and stay with her, to which the princess was very grateful about and it showed through her face in that instant a flash of gratefulness shone in her eyes. Irisko had to admit, then, Louise looked incredibly cute and it's as if her heart was pierced.

"A- Anyway, I'll just clean this up first. We'll go right after." It felt sinful, thinking that if she remained by the princess's side, it'd mean she'd have the princess to herself! Irisko immediately found herself feeling like an idiot for thinking that, but, really, Louise is just darn cute!

…

As promised, Irisko remained by the princess's side after beckoning her to sleep, and rearranging every single furniture back to its places because when Irisko entered, it was a mess! Louise explained how she barricaded the door which is why, she and the captain got into a fight. Because Louise refused to face him and eat, and he for some reason lost his patience.

Irisko found that situation rather ridiculous—there was no absolute reason you would want to be angry towards an individual refusing to eat, and as Irisko sat down beside the bed the princess currently slept on, an idea hit. Shining, too, as it could prove to help the poor princess out. And the idea happened to be, talking to the captain.

Luciano will always be the first one to wake up, as soon as dawn rises and Irisko glanced out to the window to see the sky not as dark as the previous hour, and then towards the clock hanged on the wall; right on the mark of four in the morning.

Louise is still asleep and Irisko tucked the princess in once again, before leaving the room to head back to the kitchen to start preparing breakfast for the captain first. Who isn't a picky eater and Irisko was lucky to find the there's still more broth and she only had to heat it up, maybe add some more vegetables?

Meat would be good, too. Just for some flavour and variety, and they still have some left, enough to last for a good two weeks until they reach a harbour and the harbour happens to have a town resting beside where Irisko could get one of the crews to run an errand, get all food supplies onto this ship to last them the entire journey until they reach their destination. How long was it, Irisko somewhat forgotten? She much rather focuses on her cooking, adding in the ingredients she chose and stirring all around before letting it simmer and cook good.

Irisko set a loaf of bread onto the plate, placing it on the table followed with a cup of tea she had prepared right after and as always, add three teaspoon of sugar as the captain prefers. After placing the cup of tea on the table, and the bowl of broth she just poured into, she was perfectly in time just as she hears the sound of the heels of a certain someone's pair of boots marching close into the kitchen and the chef looked up to him with a small smile, "Good morning, cap."

Luciano walked in, nodding to the chef's agreement as acknowledgement and took his seat Irisko pushed for him. Without further ado, the captain immediately took the first sip from his tea and giving no mind to when Irisko sat beside him.

It was silent when he started to eat, and Irisko is staring directly at him. Thinking, how she would initiate this conversation…

"Ya wouldn't guess who I met in the middle of the night!" She began, and flashed her all too well grin towards the captain who still remained quiet whilst eating.

"Princess Louise, and boy I pity her, she was starving. I gave her some food, and she was quick ta finish it. She really liked the food." Irisko knew she hit the jackpot as soon as she caught Luciano stopping in his action. He was about to raise the spoon to his mouth but he paused when hearing what Irisko just said, who still grinned.

"Later on, we talked. We talked a lot, and I found out some things from her," the chef continued watching her captain, eating slowly and he looks like he's trying not to look this way.

"By some things, I mean by how ya were treating her harshly and ya even threatened to starve her, cap. That's kinda bad."

"Your point is?" He asked, and the chef raised an eyebrow, thinking that as if he doesn't know what her point is to her telling him about this.

"Ta ask ya ta be kinder ta her, Luciano."

Luciano glanced up, frowning. "…So you're saying, we should treat the princess like the supposed royalty now, huh?"

Irisko frowned back at him. "Well, of course! She _is_ a princess! And a princess's heart is fragile the same as every other woman, even me, Luciano. But ya don't have ta go all ya way out having to parade all over her to make it a royalty style treatment, just be kind."

"She _IS ALSO_ a prisoner, Irisko. And do you suppose if we capture someone, we should treat them all fine and nicely? Oh, then, we should have treated those royal guards we caught before with the same treatment you are suggesting towards the princess?"

Irisko was taken aback. "What? Wait, I—"

"Sure, let's have fucking fun with them and drink and we can accept an arrest before we know it—not. We do not treat prisoners as friends and besides, chances are, she might escape right under our noses the moment we all get cosy with her and boom, no gold received!"

"…" The chef, having slide off all his nasty attitude, only coming to realize how utterly idiotic he can be right now! And Irisko felt _angry_ , terribly angry because she will repeat again, he sounds like a complete idiot and the anger showed as she slammed her fist onto the table, successfully catching the captain's attention who finally glanced towards her in mild surprise and catching how furious she seems at this moment.

" _Luciano Vargas._ Do ya realize how stupid ya sounded?! Listen to ya'self, ya are putting piles of gold as top priority over the safety and wellbeing of a girl, the princess is just a girl, Luciano. And ya think someone as her could go around escaping?"

"She's tired, she's alone, and she's scared. She's scared of everyone in this ship, she's scared of ya the most. All I'm asking of ya is ta be nice to her, Luciano."

It fell silent, and two were left gazing into each other's eyes. Irisko awaited her captain's response, watching his every movement as he picked up where he left off to finish the remaining bit of the broth. Finishing the last piece of bread, Irisko just kept her eyes on him until he turned his face away, a signature move that he's unsatisfied added with a quick sigh after he took a deep breath, and then…

Luciano returned his gaze towards the chef and said, "Fine."

"Fine, I'll try to be a 'nice' person. But, if this leads to her escape, you will be blamed for everything."

To this, Irisko rolled her eyes in response and scoffed. "We got two weeks, cap. Two weeks until the next stop, and we'll see. Then you'll eat your words the moment ya see that she didn't escape."

The chef watched her captain leave afterwards with a small, satisfied smile curled on her lips as she was glad that she could reach to an agreement with ol' Luciano there! This wasn't the first time the chef had ever argued with him over several things, making him to agree with her just to make things better. Such as right now, to ask him to not be an asshole towards the princess and that reminded Irisko to quickly prepare and bring breakfast over to the princess!

 _ **Here is chapter 2! Not much that I have to say here, but, as always thank you for reading! Next chapter should be exciting because Luci and Louise would be on each other's throat the moment they meet, pfft—chapter 3 is coming soon!**_


End file.
